Mad as a Hatter Without the Charm
by Zenith of the Monochrome Roses
Summary: Derpy Whooves has been under a lot of stress lately since she married Doctor Whooves, and it all leads to a certain nightmare. But what happens when her nightmare becomes reality? You'll find out soon enough...


"**Chapter One**: Ditzy's Recurring Nightmare"

_**Author's Note**_: Please note that this is also the anime style. Well not really, basically they walk on two legs and wear clothing. Sort of like the show Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). There will be nose bleeds and crazy girlfriends punching their boyfriends out the window. Rated T for my own F****** reasons. Oh and... well... I think... Derpy's so freaking cute I just had to do this! Also I was up late thinking about Doctor Whooves and the Mad Hatter, so basically... yeah. Enjoy!

{**Derpy's House; Doctor Whoove's Point of View**}

I was careful not to wake Derpy. The last time that happened, she forced me to eat a pear. Ugh... she knows all the right ways to get me back, even if it is ridiculous as sleeping in. But I digress. I mean, who hasn't slept in once or twice? I mean besides Princess Luna and Celestia of course.

Making my way to Ditzy's kitchen I pondered on what she wanted to eat. She's not technically picky about what she eats. Myself on the other hand- err hoof, will eat just about anything, as long as it has butter. I rarely eat without the lovely spread.

"**Maybe she'll like some eggs with muffins of course. Hm... maybe I'll make her a blueberry muffin topped with a cheese omelet! I doubt she's ever had something as delicious as that!"**

{**With Derpy**}

Disgruntled noises came from the blonde maned mare, almost if she was fighting. Doctor, however, was too preoccupied with making breakfast to even notice. She was panting like a maniac. Tears streamed down her face, as she was having the most horrific nightmare anypony could ever have.

"**N-no**!" she mumbled, choking on a jabberwocky of words.

{**Derpy's Dreamscape; Derpy's Point of View**}

*Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock*

That noise... Where is it coming from? Certainly not the TARDIS. Doctor always remembers to turn it off before he goes to bed. Yikes! Hey... why does my bed feel like cold metal? Wait a muffin baking minute! This isn't my room. This room resembles that of a clock! Sitting up I tried to open my eyes but shut them back when a blinding yellow light engulfed the room. I could now take a closer look at the room; it was constructed of gears and metal galore. "What the hay?"

"_**Hehe**_"

What was that? Who's there?

"**Is somepony here**?!" I yelled. There was a brief amount of silence until that annoying ticking sound came back.

"**Tick tock, that's the sound of my heart, tick tock**!" The voice rang out again, but louder. I felt scared... was I being foal-napped? It felt like a century passed (like a 5 minute century, at best). I didn't know what to do! Where's the Doctor?! Only he knows what to do in these situations! Oh dear Celestia what's going on? My eyes uncontrollably twitched upward. What I saw was the silhouette of a rather tall figure with a large top hat.

"**Time's up. Time for a tea party**"

O.k. now I am officially scared. Something about 'tea party' doesn't sound right at all! The clicking of boots could be heard from across the room. I tried to stay calm, but as the clicking neared, I could see what true fear is like.

"**Tick tock...**"

{**End Dream; Switch back to Doctor's Point of View**}

"**De latte, de latte! Would you care to do the fandango**?" I hummed a merry tune to myself while I mused over my work. Derpy would be so surprised! There it was, on a plate of white china, lie a blueberry muffin topped with a cheese omelet with a side of hash browns and grapes. Possibly Derpy's new favorite meal!

{**Author's Note**: Oh dear god I'm drooling just thinking about the Doctor's cooking!}

"**Just one little dabble of syrup ought to do it**!" Reaching for the maple syrup, I started to ponder on how my Derpy would react. Would she be surprised, ecstatic, or just plain overjoyed? Only time would tell...

"**Ahhahhhah**!" A blood curdling scream pierced my ears. I spun in a 180 causing me to slip on the green tiled floor.

"**WHAT THE BUCK WAS THAT**?! **Wait... that scream**! **DITZY**!" Ignoring the pain in my back, I ran through the hallway, speeding like a cheetah literally hitting mach 9.

{**With Derpy (again; Her P.O.V.)**}

I screamed myself awake as I sat up in bed. I was so afraid. Where was Doctor?! I need him! Locking myself into a fetal position I started crying like someone was hurting me. Streams poured from my eyes while they darted like a chameleon's. It happened again! This was the fifth time I had the same nightmare. But this time, I felt like I was truly there, wherever "there" is. I was about to call out to Doctor when I heard the sound of galloping hooves from outside the hallway. "D-doctor... is that...?" I never got to finish my sentence. The hinges of my bedroom door literally flew as my door busted open leaving a large dust cloud to float in its place. When the dust cleared, I saw the Doctor standing on the remains of my door, sonic screwdriver in hand.

"Ditzy! Are you okay?! I heard you scream an..."

I ignored him and simply tackled the worried doctor to the ground, crushing him with a hug.

"D-Doctor!" I yelled with more tears.

"Ditzy! Please calm down! I'm here now... I'm right here" he replied stroking my mane. It soothed me a bit but I didn't stop crying. "Shhh... it's alright. I'm here now". Jerking away, I looked at him with even more tears. I saw my reflection in his brown eyes. I looked like a madmare! Ignoring it, I dug my face into his chest, my hands wrapping around his (beautifully crafted) soft brown head. His arms wrapped around my body as he tried to calm me down. I stopped crying after a few minutes, but I started to shiver. My spine tingling as I breathed heavily.

"Ditzy?" I looked up to see Doctor's worried expression. "You had it again... didn't you? The nightmare?"

I nodded my head up and down meekly as he closed his eyes, a small sigh escaping his lips as he lifted me up off the floor.

"Come on. Let's eat our breakfast, and then we're going to visit our dear friend Twilight. Does that sound good?"

I thought about it for a moment until I finally said yes. He smiled at me and wrapped his left arm around my head leading me into the kitchen.

_**End of Chapter One!**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well it took me almost two or three days, but I've finally finished this chapter! Will be posted in my Web Design class. Believe it! My teacher never censors what we get on! Well except for YouTube and extremely inappropriate websites. But I'm grateful she didn't ban . I don't even think she knows about it! LOLOLOLOLOL! THEY SEE ME ROLLIN', THEY HATIN', I'M A DOLPHIN! *Ain't no party like a PewDiePie Party* O.K. that was a lot of spam and other unnecessary s***! Oh and please tell me if this chapter sucked or not! I don't want to disappoint you guys again! YOU'RE THE ONLY COMPANY BESIDES MY FRIENDS THAT I CAN POSSIBLY SKYPE! Please note I'm somewhat talented on YouTube. I just rarely make videos, but at least I have 5 or 6 subscribers. Care to join my brony army?

*Derpy zooms into room*

"DID U SAY BROWNIE?!"

WTF_

"NO F****** BROWNIES! ONLY MUFFINS!" *Loads grenade launcher with muffins*

"I SAID BRONY! NOT BROWNIE! I HATE BROWNIES!"

"Good... carry on Monsieur SteamPunk!"

"Well that's all the time I have left! Have a good afternoon! Oh and I'll change my penname if some of u r offended by it. Ya know with religion and stuff."


End file.
